kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-69
Summary In a flashback, a very young Leez asks her mom if she will come find her if she waits. Her mother says yes, that if she waits, she promises that she will be there soon. In the bar, Leez just stands there and cries, which confuses Clari. Ruche intervenes, revealing to Clari that Leez was a red sky victim, as Mirha assists Leez and asks around for a recovery magician. Ruche continues to tell Clari that she investigated the red sky incident at Leez's village in N15, and there was definitely an "Anna Haias" on the list of 112 village residents; she then suggests that there is no reason to think think that Leez's mother could not have had the same name as the one who died in N5. When Ruche ridicules all fish as being stupid, Clari angrily protests, but Ruche continues to berate her until Parr tells Clari to leave the bar with her. Once Leez is asleep in her bed, Mirha thanks Ruche for her assistance. Ruche opines that she never liked that half, who only judges people by their looks. Mirha points out that Ruche does the same, but the latter claims that she has since grown out of it. When Mirha asks to see the list of villagers later, Ruche admits that the list does not exist. Mirha suggests that there could be consequences for making up a lie, but Ruche gloats that her sister could just make her one. She then points out that Leez is covered in god-level items and is a talented fighter, so she has no reason to fake a story about her parents. When she notices Mirha's skeptical expression, Mirha agrees that Leez has no reason to lie, but what the half said... Ruche insists that believing Leez is all that matters, and that since the girl is sleeping, they should return to their own rooms. Yuta stands alone by Leez's bedside, in his mind apologizing to her since he was able to see something she remembered from her past—that it was not just his brother that caused her to hate bird-like suras. Yuta suddenly feels a pang of hunger and tells himself that he needs to get away from her, but Leez grabs his sleeve and asks him where he is going. Leez speaks that he must stay there or she will kill him, but in her mind, she is thinking that if he leaves her alone tonight, she might kill herself. Currygom's comment Ruche's investigation of the red sky incident happened in Episode 13. Afterword smol Leez There were more flashback panels, but I took them out at the last minute. Those missing panels will be shown at a later time. I'll let you know when that happens (within reason). Even when Ruche wears high heels... The formal-informal relationships between the characters vary due to many reasons, such as family relationships, one's position, Sunbae-Hoobae relationships, relationships between a teacher and student, age, race, how friendly they are to each other, and individual personalities or states of mind. A and B could be informal to each other, and B and C could be informal to each other as well, but situations where A has to be formal to C are common. Yuta: T_T Yuta is there somewhere, being treated like an invisible man... So, what happened? Notes * In all of the flashbacks of Leez with her mother up to this point, she is no older than 5 years old. * When this episode was originally released on Naver, one prominent fan theory was that Leez had some sort of negative encounter with Kalavinka, Maruna and Yuta's sister, who apparently remained on Willarv after the Cataclysm. References